headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Police station
episode of Fear Itself.]] A police station or station house is a building which serves to accommodate police officers and other members of staff. These buildings often contain offices and accommodation for personnel and vehicles, along with locker rooms, temporary holding cells and interview/interrogation rooms. In the 1986 film Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, a former mental patient named Tommy Jarvis is remanded to the care of a jail cell courtesy of Forest Green Sheriff Michael Garris. Tommy tries to convince Sheriff Garris that the famed serial killer Jason Voorhees is alive and well and stalking the forests near his old hunting grounds at Camp Crystal Lake, but Garris won't pay him any heed. The Sheriff's daughter, Megan Garris, believes Tommy's story and helps to orchestrate his escape so they can find a way to stop Jason. A few years later in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, the soul of Jason Voorhees takes up residence inside the body of American Casefile broadcaster Robert Campbell. Determined to claim the child of his own half-niece, Voorhees/Campbell raids the Cunningham County Sheriff's office, slaughtering many individuals in an effort to lay claim to Jessica Kimble and her infant daughter Stephanie. In the 1989 film Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, famed mass murderer Michael Myers is finally captured and brought to justice. He is placed inside of a jail cell in his home town of Haddonfield, but doesn't stay there for very long. A mysterious trench-coated man, later revealed to be Doctor Terence Wynn, breaks him out of jail and brings him back to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he is to be used in an occult ritual. In the WB Network television series Angel, a number of episodes from season one and two take place at a police station in Los Angeles, California. In the show, Detective Kate Lockley and her father Trevor Lockley operated out of the police station. Trevor Lockley retired in 1999 and a going-away party was held for him at the station. The Resident Evil multimedia franchise involved a series of bizarre events that occurred at the Raccoon City Police Station. Raccoon City Police Headquarters was the base of operations for the Raccoon City Police Department (RPD). At the onset of the T-Virus outbreak, uniformed officers had to work overtime arresting people who were committing acts of extreme violence. Not realizing that these people were now zombies, the RPD did not take proper precautions when it came to detaining them. As such, several officers were bitten, thus spreading the virus even further. One rogue cop, Jill Valentine, knew the exact nature of what was happening. She walked into the main waiting are of the building and opened fire on several suspects - all zombies, shooting them in the head. Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) Another bizarre occurrence involving a police station took place in the 2007 film adaptation of the Steve Niles & Ben Templesmith comic series 30 Days of Night. In the film, a mysterious stranger arrives in the town of Barrow, Alaska and begins committing acts of sabotage. He is confronted by the town's sheriff Eben Oleson at the Ikos Diner and is arrested after causing a stir. While locked up, the stranger baits Eben's young brother Jake Oleson into coming up to the cell, at which point, he reaches through the bars and attacks him. Eben returns just in time and shoots the stranger in the shoulder, forcing him to release Jake. Shortly thereafter, vampire elder Marlow Roderick and his brood descend upon the town. They commit wholesale slaughter, feeding indiscriminately off of anyone they can find. Marlow eventually makes his way to the police station where the stranger expects him to honor a promise he had made to make him a vampire. With not intention of keeping such a promise, Roderick snaps the stranger's neck with his bare hands. On an episode of the TV series Fear Itself, a cannibalistic serial killer named Duane Mellor is taken to a small police station in Chesterton, New York where he is placed in a holding cell until the Feds can arrive the following morning to pick him up. He manages to escape however, and kills several police officers assigned to watch over him including, Marty Steinwitz, Officer Mattingley and Sergeant Williams. A female rookie police officer, Danny Bannerman, learns that Duane had killed her fellow officers and is using his newfound powers to assume their forms. Duane attacks Danny, biting several chunks out of her hand, ear and neck. Danny runs away, but knmows that she will not survive the evening. She consumes a box of rat poison and when Duane catches up with her, he begins to feed off of her flesh, consuming the rat poison as well. Both of them die within seconds of one another. In the pilot episode of the AMC television series The Walking Dead, the King County Sheriff's Office building is but one of many places in rural Georgia that is devastated by a zombie plague. Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes, awakening after spending several weeks in a coma, comes to the station with his newfound friends, Morgan and Duane Jones to stock up on supplies and ammunition. After arming himself with a Colt Python, Rick is forced to shoot one of his fellow officers, Leon Basset, in the head after finding that he had been turned into a zombie. References ----